7 minutes in heaven Sasunaru
by xXAnnxWarnerXx
Summary: Naruto gets invited to a party at Sakura's house, however this party isn't at all what he had expected. For one thing, they are going to play 7 minutes in heaven. Will Naruto get to be with Sakura or will he have an unexpected surprise?
1. Chapter 1

Definitely not what he had imagined when Sakura had invited him to her party. He had imagined a wild party with lots of food and party games, what he got was just a girly party with just little appetizer type snacks and frilly games like 7 minutes in heaven and spin the bottle. Personally he hoped that he would spin Sakura for 7 minutes in heaven, or vise versa. That would make the whole party worthwhile.

Naruto came out of his thoughts as he heard Sakura calling everyone over to where they would be spinning the bottle to play 7 minutes in heaven. He sat down next to Gaara, one of the boys from their class. All the girls in the circle looked excited and totally ready. Most of the boys looked either bored, or ready to go do it in the closet. Sitting across from him in the circle was none other than his long time rival, Sasuke Uchiha. He had his normal expression on his face, impassive and totally bored. Why was he even here? Naruto wondered. Judging by the way Sakura was looking at him she was hoping to spin him. Again Naruto brought himself out of his daze to listen to the instructions that Sakura was giving.

"Alright, so here's the deal. We will each take a turn spinning the bottle and whoever it lands on, no matter the gender, they must go into the closet where they will, well, do anything really. At the end of seven minutes we will barge in the door no matter what state you may be in a snap a picture. So you better be done by then. However there is a twist. Every couple of people we will burst in early and take a picture then, so I wouldn't get to heaven happy. Ha ha. Alright, I guess I will spin first!" she then leaned forward and spun the bottle, watching it turn around and around until it stopped, and pointed right at Gaara. Shoot, thought Naruto, so close, oh well, there's always my turn.

Sakura grimaced and stood, Gaara just sat there with an expression like what the heck did I get myself into. She walked over to him and pulled him up leading him into the closet, and closing the door behind them. Ino had out a stopwatch and watched it eagerly, counting down. When the timer reached zero she pulled open the door and snapped a picture. There sat Sakura, with Gaara as far from her as he could be, sitting on the other side of the closet.

"Oh, poor Sakura, didn't you get any action?" she sneered.

"Of course, we just finished before you came." Sakura replied wickedly.

Gaara blushed deeply and shook his head, not agreeing or disagreeing.

"Alright!" yelled Sakura, "Next!"

The circle resumed and everyone took turns spinning, some ending up with funny pairs, and others with who they wanted. They even got a few memorable pictures when a couple of people got carried away.

Finally it was Naruto's turn.

He leaned over and spun the bottle, watching it turn around, repeating in his mind 'Sakura, Sakura.' as he waited for it to stop. Finally it did and looked up to see who it landed on, and was met by a cold onyx-black stare. Crap! Thought Naruto, I spun Sasuke!

"There's no way that I am going in there with Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

"It's not like anything is going to happen Naruto. And plus, there are no exceptions." Sakura replied.

"Eh, whatever, just make sure you stay away from me teme." Naruto said, turning to Sasuke.

"Whatever dobe." Sasuke replied,

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever, will you stop whining and go in so we can get this over with?"

"Grr, fine." Naruto said, subdued.

They walked into the closet and watched as the door was closed behind them. It was pitch black and Naruto's better judgment was telling him that it was not a good idea to be in a dark closet with you enemy.

Suddenly Naruto felt a cool hand rest on his collarbone.

"Sasuke, what the heck?!"

"Be quiet or they'll hear us dobe." Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"Sasuke, wha-what are you doing?"

"This." Sasuke said and pushed his lips onto Naruto's.

Naruto jerked a little when he felt Sasuke's lips on his, but he didn't pull away. Sasuke tasted good. Sasuke deepened his kiss, opening his mouth and thrusting his tongue into Naruto's awaiting mouth. There tongues struggled back and forth, fighting for dominance, Naruto finally giving in and letting Sasuke push further into his mouth. They broke apart gasping only to have Sasuke slip off his shirt, following quickly with Naruto's. He then reached down and undid the button on Naruto's pants, pulling them down around his ankles, the whole time kissing and licking Naruto chest and neck.

"Unh, Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's hands exploring where they shouldn't.

Sasuke responded by unzipping his own pants, letting them fall around his ankles, and grinding his groin against Naruto's. Naruto moaned softly , wrapping his arms around Sasuke who continued to kiss and suck on various parts of Naruto's neck. Naruto vaguely registered a ringing bell coming from outside of the door. Wondering what on earth that could be, Naruto finally remembered where they were.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said,

"What?" Sasuke managed to get out between kisses.

"The timer! There coming!"

By the time that had registered it was too late. The door flung open and light streamed in as a bright flash incriminated them. Sakura and Ino, and pretty much everyone else, just stood there staring at the two boys with nothing on at all except boxers and their pants around their ankles. Naruto's upper body was covered in hickies and red marks and both boys were shining with sweat and panting heavily. Both boys had the same thought… Crap!

"What the heck is going on in here?!" Sakura screamed when she had finally come to her senses.

"Oh, you know, this and that. We were just getting to know each other." was Sasuke's cool reply.

Naruto blushed and pulled his pants up, zipping and buttoning them, he found his and Sasuke's shirts and threw Sasuke's at him, pulling his on. When both boys were fully clothed again they stepped out of the closet, pushing through the crowd, Sasuke holding Naruto's hand, much to his embarrassment. After they had gotten through Sasuke turned back around and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura." he said

"Y-yes?" she replied.

"Please give me that camera in your hand."

"What?! No way! It's my only evidence!" she huffed back.

"Fine, just make sure that you tell the story right when you spread the gossip."

"And what might be the story?" Sakura asked.

"That I'm the seme and Naruto… is the uke." Sasuke replied back.

"Hey!" Naruto huffed from behind Sasuke.

"You know its true." Sasuke said, turning to Naruto.

"You-you-you mean that you are going to, you know, get together?"

"Well, it obviously would have happened if you hadn't burst in on us." Sasuke replied hotily.

Naruto blushed deep red at this statement. They would not have!

"Umm, Sasuke, can we leave now?" Naruto asked quietly, wanting to leave before he was even more embarrassed.

"Of course, dobe." replied the Uchiha sweetly, he then turned and addressed Sakura again. "And your not going to stop us, right?" his voice the complete opposite of how he had just addressed Sakura.

"N-no, why would I do that?" Sakura said, her voice trembling slightly. "But Sasuke, are you really, gay?"

"What do you think?" Sasuke said with a sneer.

With that Sakura blushed and moved out of the way of the two boys, the rest of the crowd parting before them. Naruto just stared at the ground, letting Sasuke lead him out. His cheeks bright red the whole time.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly after they had been walking in silence for a while, Sasuke still holding Naruto's hand subconsciously.

"Yeah?" replied the Uchiha, and previous enemy, turning to look at Naruto.

"What happened in there? I mean why me, and since when are you gay? You never acted like it."

"I don't know what happened Naruto. When they closed that door I had planned on moving as far away as possible from you and just wait it out, but then you were so close, and I could feel your breath on my neck, and I just lost it. I didn't even know what I was doing myself." Sasuke looked away, lost in thought.

"Are, are you serious about - about me?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I am very serious about you Naruto, I will do what ever will make you happy, even if that means walking away right now. Although I get the feeling that won't happen, since your still holding my hand." he said, looking down at there clasped hands.

Naruto swiftly pulled his hand away, blushing profusely.

"I don't know what I want right now Sasuke, this is kind of a shock. Would you mind if I thought about it for a while?"

Sasuke looked a little stung by the abrupt removal of Naruto's hand, but he replied nonetheless.

"Of course. Take as long as you want." Sasuke replied.

"Thank you." with that Naruto turned to leave, but Sasuke's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"And Naruto?" Naruto turned to look back at Sasuke.

"Yes-…?" but Naruto's reply was cut off as the Uchiha brought his lips down passionately down on Naruto's. Naruto didn't even struggle this time, he just let Sasuke have his way, feeling Sasuke's tongue explore his mouth. They broke apart with a gasp, Naruto grasped Sasuke's shirt, feeling weak and out of breath. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, holding him in a comforting embrace.

"Don't think to hard tonight dobe." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's hair.

Naruto was still recovering from Sasuke's kiss to argue the use of that nickname, he just stood there, breathing deeply, calming himself down.

When he was finally calm enough, Naruto pried himself from Sasuke's embrace and with a small smile turned and started the long walk home.

As Naruto walked he let all of his pent up feelings rush over him, walking faster and faster. Sasuke Uchiha had kissed him, no, he had done more than kissed him, he had freakin' molested him! Naruto was so confused! How could Sasuke, the most popular guy in school, like him? How could he even be gay for that matter? It all made no sense!

Naruto abruptly stopped walking. Why was he just thinking about Sasuke? What about him? He Naruto Uzumaki was definitely not gay, yet he had let Sasuke kiss him, and hadn't struggled, he hadn't beat Sasuke up, or rather tried to beat Sasuke up, he had just let it happen. What was wrong with him?! What about Sakura? Hadn't he had the biggest crush on her ever since he had first met her? Things like that don't just go away, do they?

Naruto let out a huff, glaring at the ground, there were to many things to think about! He stood there for awhile, having a staring contest with the ground. Why? Why was the only question running through his mind right now. Why?

Naruto heard a rumbling in the distance and looked up at the sky. Big dark clouds had formed and were slowly moving there way over the village. Oh man! Naruto thought, Now a storm to?! He quickly took off running towards his apartment, he couldn't be out in the storm, he had to get home before it hit the little village.

His feet carried him on, rushing him home until he finally reached the door. He slammed it open and ran in, shutting it behind him. He hated thunderstorms. No, he didn't just hate thunderstorms, they terrified him. Every crash of thunder always brought him farther and farther down under the covers. Always made him wish he wasn't alone.

"I don't want to be alone." Naruto whispered to himself.

He looked around the little apartment, taking in the mess and the clutter, all of the many things strewn around. Nothing here would give him any comfort at all. He sighed to himself and walked over to his door. Tonight, he wouldn't be alone, he couldn't, not again. He quickly opened the door and sprinted into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto ran as fast and as hard as he could, trying to out run the storm and not even thinking about where he was going. All that was driving him now was the fear of being alone. He ran blindly through the streets, not seeing or caring about the people that he barreled passed. He finally came to a stop, his lungs screaming for air. He bent over, resting his hands on his knees, trying to get his breath back.

When he had finally calmed his breathing down to a normal level he straightened back up, looking around him for the first time. Where was he? He peered in front of him, looking across the street trying to decide where he had ended up in the fast approaching darkness. He could just make out a small gate that seemed to lead into an enclosed area. He quickly crossed the street, his curiosity taking over him. Something seemed Awfully familiar about this place. He walked over to the gate and peered at the nameplate off to the side.

_Uchiha Mansion_

"Oh…" thought Naruto, "That's why it looks familiar. This is Sasuke's place."

He peered through the gloom up at the foreboding place. He had never actually been inside before, to tell the truth, the place kind of creeped him out. He stood at the gate, indecision keeping him from turning the handle. He was just about to turn away when the first drop hit him. He looked at the sky, the reason why he was here crashing down on him. He quickly turned back to the gate and pushed it open, running up the pathway to the house. He jumped up the stairs and ran forward, knocking on the door loudly.

"Sasuke! Oi! Sasuke! Open up teme!" Naruto yelled, trying to hid the fright that he felt.

He stood there banging on the door until finally someone answered. Naruto was almost in tears by then the storm raging just outside of his little shelter. He brought his fist forward again, not registering that the door had been opened, and was surprised when it was caught and held by a cold hand. He looked up at Sasuke, trying to look brave.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke… can-can I stay here tonight?" Naruto replied quietly.

A shocked silence filled the air as Sasuke registered Naruto's request.

"I can just leave… it's alright, I didn't mean to bother you… never mind." Naruto said trying to pull his hand away from Sasuke's.

"Ah, wait Naruto. You can stay here, it's alright. I don't mind." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto back.

Naruto sighed with relief, shuddering slightly, and looked up at him gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke moved away from the door, allowing Naruto to walk in, the door clicking softly behind him.

"Wow." Naruto breathed, "This place is huge!" he said excitedly, his fear forgotten for the moment.

"Yeah. Umm, my room is this way… it's pretty much the only room I use… that and the kitchen, so it's the only place that has anything to do in it."

"Alright."

Sasuke started across the room walking slower so that Naruto could look at everything. The reached a staircase and walked up it, winding through hallways and various rooms until they finally reached their destination. Sasuke pushed open the door and walked inside, Naruto following. He looked around taking in the Uchiha's room. It was mostly dark blue and had a cozy feel to it. There were books along the walls and a computer and T.V. tucked in on the sides. There was a bed in the corner and some random pillows strewn about the room. All in all, it was very nice, and very clean. Naruto felt like he would dirty it just by standing in one place to long.

Naruto shuffled his feet, turning to look at Sasuke.

"Umm, I don't know what you want to do… I have some movies that we could watch and some video games that we could play, but that's pretty much it…" Sasuke said hesitantly, this was awkward for them both.

"I'm alright with watching a movie." he replied just as a loud crash resounded outside of the window making Naruto obviously jump. "Please." he squeaked out.

"Alright. What do you want to watch?"

Naruto jumped again as more thunder crashed outside of the window. "I don't care!" Naruto screeched shuddering.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked worriedly, he had never seen Naruto act this way.

"I'll be fine. But do you have some clothes I can change into, and maybe some blankets?"

"Yeah, alright… I'll go find some." Sasuke turned to leave just as another crash boomed outside, louder this time. He felt hands tighten around his chest as Naruto griped him from behind.

"Please don't leave me." Naruto whispered. Naruto was visibly shaking now, his knuckles white as he clung to Sasuke.

"It's alright Naruto, I won't leave if you don't want me to." Sasuke turned around and hugged Naruto back, comforting him.

After he had calmed down some, Naruto withdrew himself from Sasuke's embrace.

"Can we put in a movie? That will help take my mind off of….it." Naruto looked away, not wanting to meet Sasuke's gaze.

"Sure." Sasuke grabbed a random movie and popped it in pressing play. He sat down on the bed and motioned for Naruto. "I'm afraid my blankets aren't very warm. But they are better than the floor."

Naruto walked over to the bed sitting down right next to Sasuke, their thighs touching lightly. He pulled the blankets up around them and snuggled down inside, just peering over the edge to watch the movie. Sasuke watched Naruto, blushing slightly at the how cute he looked. Naruto looked over and seeing Sasuke's blush, just had to ask.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever teme." Naruto teased.

"He must be feeling better if he is teasing me again." Sasuke thought. Out loud he said, "Are you warm enough?"

"No." Naruto replied looking up at Sasuke. He wanted Sasuke to take the hint so much, just wanting his arms around him again.

"Do you mind?" Sasuke asked, raising his arms.

"No." Naruto looked down blushing. He felt warm arms wrap around his body pulling him into Sasuke's warm embrace.

"Is this better?"

"Yes." Naruto replied, still blushing. He felt Sasuke shift slightly and wondered what he was doing when he felt cool lips brush against his neck making him shiver.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, a moan almost escaping his mouth as Sasuke continued to play with his neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sasuke whispered seductively as he licked behind Naruto's ear making him wince.

"Nn, Sasuke, that feels weird."

"Weird? Or good?"

"Mmm, good." Naruto whispered as Sasuke continued to play with him, nipping and sucking along his neck. Naruto felt Sasuke's hands move down to his pants, making Naruto freeze. "Wait, Sasuke."

"Mmhhm?" Sasuke said, continuing to undo Naruto's belt.

"Sasuke I said wait!" Naruto said, shoving himself away from Sasuke.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I, well… I guess…n-nothing's wrong per say…."

"Then why are we stopping?"

"I,… your…It's going to fast. I don't want to do that yet." Naruto replied, trying to convince himself.

"You don't seem to sure Naruto."

"Please Sasuke? Not yet."

"Yet? Does that mean just not tonight?" Sasuke asked feeling a little better.

Naruto blushed profusely, "Yes." he mumbled quietly.

"Alright then, not tonight." Sasuke pulled Naruto back into his arms and without another word turned back towards the still playing movie. Naruto tried to get comfortable, fidgeting and scooting around restlessly.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled after the blonde had been scooting around for several minutes.

"Sorry Sasuke." Naruto slumped down and tried to stop fidgetting, trying to concentrate on the movie instead of his discomfort.

"Naruto, are you alright? You seem, distracted." Sasuke said, looking down at him. Naruto shrunk back from the raven's gaze, blushing immensely.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Nothing distracting at all."

Sasuke looked highly amused. "Your not a very good liar Naruto."

He started to defend himself but stopped when he saw the look Sasuke was giving him. "I know…"

"Just what might be bothering you? I'm not bothering you, am I?" Sasuke asked, already knowing perfectly well what was wrong.

"No, it's nothing. Your fine, I'm fine, we are just both peachy keen." Naruto settled back down, trying to epitomize the essence of fine, still trying to ignore the feeling in his gut. Sasuke shifted his arms that were encircled around Naruto, making him shudder.

"Naruto? Are you cold?"

"Ha, no, definitely not. Uh, I mean no." Naruto looked away, he wasn't to cold, he was too hot. His body was burning, and he ached all over, every shift of Sasuke making him cringe. He didn't think he could last like this for very long. "Umm, Sasuke I need to use the bathroom."

"Alright. It's that door just across the room."

Naruto pulled himself out from under the covers and started to get up when he felt an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him so that he fell back onto the bed. Sasuke was on top of him in a second straddling him and holding down Naruto's wrists.

"Naruto are you sure that you don't want to?" Sasuke said seductively, leaning down and breathing in Naruto's ear. "You sure look like you want to." he licked Naruto's ear, making him shiver.

"Ah, Teme, stop it."

"Why?"

"…" Naruto was speechless. He didn't have anything to counter Sasuke's question.

"That's what I thought." Sasuke ran a hand under Naruto's shirt making him shudder, an involuntary groan escaped his lips before he could stop it. Sasuke stopped, his hand pausing over Naruto's chest. He looked down at Naruto bemusedly, "I didn't think you made such noises Naruto."

Naruto blushed, looking away, "Its your own damn fault Sasuke."

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Sasuke slid his hand farther up Naruto's shirt and started playing with the blonde's nipple, earning another moan from Naruto.

"Stop teasing teme." Naruto said hungrily.

Instead of replying the raven slid off Naruto's shirt, bringing his head down to kiss Naruto passionately. Naruto didn't even try for dominance this time, he just let Sasuke do whatever he wanted. Sasuke moved his mouth down to Naruto's neck and started sucking on it, making the blond jump. Naruto tore at Sasuke's shirt desperately, trying to get it off. Sasuke sighed, annoyed at having to stop, and lifted his head from Naruto's neck long enough to take off his shirt. Sasuke leaned down again and licked the other boys nipple, toying with him.

"Ehh, Sasuke, stop it." the blonde whispered while trying not to moan again.

"Stop holding back Naruto, it makes it more pleasurable." Sasuke said huskily.

Both boys were breathing heavily by now, sweat running between their bodies. Sasuke tore at Naruto's belt, pulling it off and shoving Naruto's pants down while the blonde did the same, tearing at Sasuke's pants. Sasuke ran kisses up and down Naruto's chest, sucking as he went, trailing saliva down to the top of the blonde's boxers as he slid his hand into the front of them.

"Nnah!" Naruto arched upward as he felt Sasuke's hand slip into his boxers. Sasuke pulled off Naruto's boxer's sliding his mouth over to the tender area.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's hair as the raven licked and sucked him, making Naruto moan loudly.

"Ehh, Sasuke! I'm com-" Naruto's cry was cut off as convulsions racked his body, sending white liquid into Sasuke's mouth. Naruto breathed heavily, exhausted. Sasuke swallowed the liquid and lifted his mouth off of Naruto.

"Can you take anymore Naruto?"

Huff, huff "I don't know." he replied, breathing heavily.

Sasuke started to slowly stroke Naruto's chest again, lingering over the more sensitive parts. Slowly Naruto's breathing became more erratic as he was aroused again.

"Damn you Uchiha." Sasuke chuckled as he watched Naruto become more and more aroused. "That's not fair."

"Of course it is. I haven't had my fun yet."

By this time Naruto was fully aroused, and breathing heavily, feeling Sasuke's hard on poke him through his boxers. "Sasuke. Boxers off, now." Naruto demanded, sliding his hands down the raven's chest, and pulling at his boxers. They slid off, leaving Sasuke fully exposed. He lowered himself on top of Naruto both of them gasping at the contact. Sasuke brought his lips to Naruto's, kissing him hungrily. Both boys laced their fingers through the others hair, pushing their mouths farther into the kiss. Sasuke unwound his hand from the blonde's hair, sliding it down Naruto's body. He slid his arm around Naruto's thigh and lifted, it hitching it around his leg. His hand slid from the blonde's thigh and back towards Naruto's mouth. He stuck his fingers out told Naruto "Suck." The blonde slipped his mouth over the digits and sucked obediently. Meanwhile Sasuke toyed with the blonde's arousal, making Naruto suck harder.

When Sasuke deemed the fingers fully lubricated he pulled them from the blonde's mouth.

"This is going to hurt Naruto, are you ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Just do it."

Sasuke brought his fingers down to Naruto's entrance and stuck in a digit, making Naruto cringe.

"Ahh, ow." the blonde gasped.

Sasuke slid the finger up and down inside Naruto, trying to find the sweet spot. Naruto jolted sharply, "AHH!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke smiled, "Found it" he thought. Sasuke slid in another finger and added another shortly after that. "Are you ready Naruto? I am going to enter." Sasuke said huskily, he was past ready, his whole body anticipating it.

"Enh, go for it." Naruto moaned as Sasuke's fingers slid out of him. He felt Sasuke position himself in front of Naruto and suddenly he was filled with intense pain. "SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as the pain hit, tears rolled down his face and his eyes were tightly shut.

"Shh, Naruto, it's okay, it'll get better, I promise, just get used to it." Sasuke had to restrain himself from just doing it here and now.

Slowly Naruto calmed down and stopped crying. "I'm ready." he sniffled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just be gentle." Naruto balled his hands into the sheets, preparing himself. Sasuke slowly pulled back, he felt Naruto tighten around him. "Eh, Sasuke. Just do it already!"

Sasuke pushed forward thrusting into Naruto fully. Naruto screamed as Sasuke hit his sweet spot, intense pleasure welling up inside him. Sasuke thrust again and again, hitting the spot repeatedly. Naruto dug his hands into the sheets, tears of pleasure escaping his eyes. Sasuke used one hand to pump the blonde's arousal, making him come faster.

"Ahh, Sasuke!" Naruto screamed right before he came, Sasuke following shortly. The raven collapsed on top of Naruto, thoroughly exhausted. They both heaved heavily, satisfying their burning lungs. Slowly their breathing calmed down, both boys just laying there. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and flopped over beside the other boy. Naruto cuddled into Sasuke and they both fell asleep instantly. Meanwhile the movie played on.


	3. Chapter 3

Both boys slept heavily the rest of the night, curled up in each other's arms. They finally started to stir as the sun peeked into Sasuke's room, shining down on the two boys. Naruto woke up slowly, enjoying being so warm. He cracked open one eye at a time, starting slightly when he remembered where he was. Light blue eyes looked up to meet the Uchiha's onyx black ones.

"Hi." Sasuke said quietly.

"Hi." they stared at each other for a second, both contemplating different things when Naruto finally broke the silence. "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour." the Uchiha answered simply, yawning slightly.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was watching you sleep." Sasuke said with a little blush.

"Huh. Am I cute when I sleep?" Naruto asked while thinking in his head, 'Oh my gosh! Did I just say that? How gay does that sound?!'

"Ha, ha, very much so."

Naruto blushed, looking back down at Sasuke's chest.

"So, what happens now?" Naruto asked quietly.

"What do you mean? You sound like we just had an affair or something."

"Huh, it sure seems like we did." Naruto replied.

"We didn't have an affair, we just had sex. Having an affair would imply that one of us was in a relationship at the time. You aren't, right?"

"Of course not!"

"Well then, everything's fine."

"Everything is not fine! Like I said before, what happens now? I mean, we did it already, so what now? Are we in a relationship, or was it just a one night thing?" he paused and said quietly, "I don't think I could take that."

"Is that what you're worried about? Naruto, this is not a one-time thing. I thought I told you that already."

"Well, fine then. But what about school? Are we gonna go all out-of-the-closet-like or are we going to keep it on the down low?"

"I don't see as how that would be possible since Sakura has that photo of us. She's probably already shown it to everyone, not to mention all of the people at her party who saw us." Sasuke paused for a moment. "However, I don't think that we should just go to school guns blasting. I think we should just act like we normally do and see what happens."

"That's fine with me. I wonder how that kids at school are going to react."

"I guess we're going to find out soon enough, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we do have school today y'know. It's just one of those late start days."

"Oh darn. We should probably get up then." Naruto started to pull away from Sasuke, trying to untangle himself from the other male.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?" Naruto answered, lifting his face to look at Sasuke. Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips onto Naruto's, earning a little gasp from the blond.

The kiss was short but sweet, better than any other good morning could have been.

"Now you can get up." Sasuke said, smiling and pulling away from the kiss.

"That was nice."

"You're so innocent!" Sasuke said with a loud laugh.

"Am not!" Naruto thought about that a moment longer. "Well, not anymore."

Sasuke laughed. "That's right, your innocence is gone."

Naruto sat up and pulled on a shirt and some boxers. He found Sasuke's and threw them at him. "Here, to cover thy nakedness," he chuckled.

"You don't like my nakedness? Hmm, I would have thought differently." Sasuke teased back.

Naruto blushed lightly, looking away as Sasuke got out of bed. When Sasuke was done changing, Naruto turned back around. "Who's going to take a shower first?" he asked.

"Well technically, this house has more than a couple of bathrooms, so if you really wanted to you could use one of those although we don't have to use separate bathrooms. The shower's big enough for two." Sasuke said suggestively.

Naruto blushed deeply, looking towards the bathroom. It's not that he didn't want to, but "I- I guess we could" he answered hesitantly.

"Can you really be hesitant after what we did last night? I've already seen all of you."

"So?!" the blonde said, a little defensive in trying to hide his deep flush.

"Calm down. I was just teasing you." Sasuke said, laughing a little. He walked forward and grabbed the blonde's wrist, pulling him towards the bathroom before he could change his mind. They reached the door and Sasuke pushed him in, closing the door decidedly.

"Eh, Sasuke?" The boy had a look in his eyes that made Naruto a little uneasy.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sasuke said innocently, walking towards the blonde.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, just a little hot." Sasuke had reached Naruto by then. He lifted Naruto's chin, bringing his lips up to meet his own. Sasuke kissed them savagely, pulling Naruto's shirt up at the same time.

"Jeez Sasuke, am I really that irresistible?" Naruto teased as Sasuke continued to undress the blonde. "I just put these on!" Naruto complained as Sasuke ran his hands up and down his chest, making him shiver.

"That was what I was looking for." Sasuke said seductively, pulling at Naruto's boxers. Naruto brought his hands up and wrapped them around Sasuke, pulling him into another kiss. He slid off Sasuke's shirt, revealing the pale white skin underneath. Both boys tugged at the others boxers, sliding them off simultaneously. Sasuke pushed Naruto towards toward the shower and reached for the water handle. He pushed it on and water sprang out of the showerhead, making both boys gasp as the cool water hit them. Sasuke had backed Naruto into the wall and was now leaning over him, his head on the wall behind them. Naruto brought his knee up and rubbed it against Sasuke, making the raven gasp before backing away.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled indignantly.

"What? I didn't do anything." Naruto said, perfectly innocent.

"Right, I'll believe that when pigs start flying."

"Look! There goes one now!" Naruto joked.

"I should have known."

Naruto looked at Sasuke seriously. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because if we didn't we would have done it again, and we need to go to school."

"That is so cruel."

"I know." Sasuke replied wickedly.

"Ugh, you're such a jerk."

Sasuke walked back over to Naruto and leaned his head down until his lips were even with Naruto's ear and whispered seductively, "I know, but that's why you love me right?" Sasuke licked Naruto's ear, getting him another a gasp from the boy.

"Pure evil." Naruto said before he maneuvered himself from between the wall and Sasuke. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel hanging from the wall, wrapping it around his waist. He looked around and then stopped, placing his hands on his hips. Naruto heard a chuckle from behind him and swung around to see a red-faced raven. "What?"

"You have no idea how gay you look right now."

"Oh, sod off." Naruto replied hotly.

"Alright, sorry. What are you huffing about anyway?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed his own towel.

"I don't have any clothes. Well, nothing other than what I wore yesterday."

"I have some clothes that might fit."

"But they probably look all Sasuke-like. If I go to school wearing your clothes... I just can't imagine the rumors that would start."

"Well, they'd be true wouldn't they?"

"That isn't the point. I'm already highly disliked, and I don't want to give people something else to tease me with."

"Nobody will be teasing you, Naruto."

"Oh that's right, they'll be to afraid my boyfriend is going to beat them up." Naruto smiled a little at the word boyfriend.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing." Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Absolutely nothing."

"Ok then." Sasuke looked slightly puzzled, then shook it off. "Back to the clothes ordeal. I do have some stuff that doesn't look 'all Sasuke-like" as you put it. I received it as a joke once for my birthday. Not that it is bad looking or anything, its just bright orange, which I don't think you have an issue with."

Naruto lit up at the word orange. "Really? Alright! Where is it?"

"In my closet, shoved somewhere in the back."

Naruto walked over to the closet, opened the door, and stopped dead. "Sasuke!"

"What?" Sasuke asked, walking over.

"This thing is friggn' huge!" In front of Naruto spanned a humongous walk-in closet filled nearly to the brim of blue and black clothes. "Jeez, don't you ever wear anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. Those are just in the other closet." Naruto gaped at the raven.

"You have two closets?"

"Yes. But that isn't important. Your clothes should be over there." Sasuke pointed to a corner of the closet. "And hurry up! We are going to be late if we don't step on it."

Naruto trudged over to the pile of clothes in the corner and dug around until he spotted the clothes. He pulled them out and smiled with joy. 'These are perfect!" he thought. He pulled on the orange pants and the black shirt and topped it with an orange and black jacket. The pants had black trim around the bottom and the jacket was all black along the top half. Naruto thought he looked pretty snazzy. He stepped out of the closet and looked around for his headband. 'It must've been thrown off sometime last night." he thought.

"Looking for this?" Sasuke asked, walking up to Naruto with headband in hand.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Sasuke walked over to the blonde and brought his hands around his head, tying the headband in place. Naruto had brought his hands up and grasped Sasuke's arms lightly while looking down at the floor. Sasuke brought his hands down until they were resting on the blonde's shoulders.

"Naruto, are you still worried?"

"Yeah. I'm trying not to be, but this has never happened in Konoha before. We have no idea how people are going to react."

"How do you know this hasn't ever happened? It's very possible it has. We can't be the only ones in Konoha to ever be in a relationship involving two males. It's going to be fine, Naruto. Stop worrying."

Naruto let himself out of Sasuke's grasp and walked towards the door. "Are you coming?"

"Of course, what kind of question is that? We can even stop at the ramen shop on the way if you want."

"YES!"

"Alright. Lets go then."

They both walked out of Sasuke's room, closing the door to the memories. Naruto looked a little sad. "We'll be back tonight Naruto. You don't have to look so sad."

"I know. I'm not sad." Naruto turned around and started walking again before his stomach growled loudly. "Err, Sasuke hurry up! I'm sooo hungry."

"Ha ha, we'll get there when we get there dobe."

"Whatever teme." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"But if we walk faster than we will get there sooner, so hurry up!"

"You're so impatient."

"Well, you're uncaring."

"You know it's because I love you."

"Yeah. I know."


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was shining brightly outside as the boys stepped out of the mansion behind them. Naruto brought his arm up to block the sun and looked around happily. The weather matched his mood perfectly. Sasuke came up behind Naruto and slid his hand into the blonde's, lacing their fingers together.

"Sasuke, what if someone sees us?" Naruto questioned, reveling in the feel of Sasuke's hand in his.

"Who cares? I'm not ashamed of it, and you shouldn't be either."

"I'm not, I'm just kind of self-conscious."

"Will you stop worrying? It's getting kind of annoying."

"Well sorry." Naruto said while trying to yank his hand from the raven's.

"Calm down, Naruto. If I really thought you were that annoying do you think I would be holding your hand?" Sasuke pointed out while gripping the blonde's hand tightly.

Naruto stopped trying to free his hand to look up at Sasuke. "No, I guess not."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Sasuke brought up their entwined hands and kissed Naruto's gently, making the other blush.

"Hmph." Naruto huffed.

"Y'know, if we don't hurry we'll have to skip the ramen shop."

"Argh! No!" Naruto yanked Sasuke forward, down the walkway and onto the sidewalk before relenting and letting Sasuke take the lead.

Almost the instant they stepped onto the sidewalk they felt people's stares. Sasuke held his head high and continued walking, squeezing the hand linked to his. He could feel Naruto getting more and more anxious, slowing down as they walked. Sasuke's temper flared at all of the staring people, who were they to make Naruto embarrassed? When Sasuke saw yet another person staring at them he sent them one of his famous Uchiha glares, making the person instantly turn away. This was so stupid! If Naruto was a girl then nobody would take a second look at them. So what if they were both guys? Sasuke continued to walk Naruto to the ramen shop, fuming the whole way. 'Stupid people!' Sasuke thought as he dragged the reluctant blonde behind him.

When they finally reached the ramen shop, they only had 10 minutes before they had to get to class. Naruto unclasped his hand from Sasuke's and ran to the counter. He looked back at Sasuke as an afterthought.

"Hey Sasuke? Who's going to pay for this?"

Sasuke chuckled quietly, 'leave it to Naruto to forget about money.' "I am of course. It's my treat. Plus, you're broke." Sasuke cracked a grin at the face Naruto made when reminded of his financial situation, and walked over to stand next to the blonde. Whispers broke out among the few people in the shop who had seen Sasuke. An Uchiha smiling? Who had ever heard of that?

Naruto looked around questioningly at the rise in talk. "What're they talking about?" he asked.

"How should I know?" the raven asked. "Will you just order? We don't have a lot of time."

"Alright. Hey, can I get a large?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Sure." Sasuke smiled at Naruto's excitement and turned towards the cashier. "Two bowls of ramen, one large one small."

"Is that together?" the cashier asked.

"Yes."

"Alright." the cashier punched some buttons on the machine and Sasuke handed him the correct amount of money. He turned away from the cashier and looked for where Naruto was sitting, avoiding people's eyes as they stared at him. When he located the blonde, he walked over and sat down next to him.

"It should be ready soon." Sasuke said after settling down.

"Arigato, Sasuke!" Naruto said sincerely.

"No problem, dobe." Sasuke reached up and ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately. Just then, the server walked over with their ramen, witnessing the exchange between the boys. The server set their ramen down and walked away, obviously contemplating what he had just seen.

The boys ate their ramen quickly and left the shop content. Just as the door closed behind them, the server walked over to his friend and said, " Guess what I just saw."

Sasuke and Naruto walked quickly to the school, this time not holding hands. They had both agreed that it would be better to not pronounce their relationship so blatantly at school this soon. They arrived at the school and walked up to the doors. Sasuke opened the door and let Naruto through before walking in himself. They instantly spotted a group of their friends and started walking over, Naruto excitedly waving and smiling grandly, and Sasuke just kind of trailing behind, hands in pockets. In the circle were Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru and Neji, along with a few others they didn't know too well. As Naruto and Sasuke walked over the conversation died off, until they were all quiet before Kiba finally spoke up.

"Hi Naruto. Hey Sasuke." he said nervously.

"Hi Kiba. What's wrong? " Naruto asked as he took in his normally carefree friend's anxious attitude.

"Nothing! I'm fine. I just... uh, didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm kind of out of it."

"Oh, alright then!"

A couple silent seconds passed before Naruto started to open his mouth again. Right before he was able to speak, the first bell rang loudly, jarring everyone in the group. Kiba and the rest all dispersed quickly with muttered goodbyes as they left.

"Huh, I wonder what that was all about." Naruto pondered out loud.

"It's slightly obvious, Naruto." Sasuke said, looking pointedly at the blonde.

"Oh. Do you really think they would react that way?"

"I believe they already are."

"Hm."

"Hey, we need to get going or we're going to be late." Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh, alright, but you don't have the same first period as I do."

"I know. But I thought you would want me to walk you to class. I don't have to if you don't want me to."

"You were going to walk me to class?" Naruto asked, slightly shocked.

A light blush formed on Sasuke's cheeks as he looked away. "Yes."

Naruto smiled broadly and replied, "Alright." He reached out and took Sasuke's hand before turning to walk to his class.

"Wait, Naruto. Aren't you worried about them seeing us?"

"I was, but you know… I really don't care anymore. Well, not right now at least. Besides, no one's here!" Naruto smiled again and tugged Sasuke forward. "Come one! We really are going to be late now."

They both walked forward, hands still entwined, to Naruto's class as whispers broke out behind them among the few remaining students. The two boys reached the classroom just before the second bell rang. "You should hurry or you'll be late, Sasuke. Thanks for walking me to class."

Sasuke swiftly leaned forward and pecked Naruto's cheek and said a quiet your welcome before dashing off to his first class. Naruto blushed a deep red and walked into the classroom just before the bell rang.

"Uzumaki! Class is starting! Please take your seat!" the teacher bellowed out.

"Uh, yes! Sorry sensei." Naruto stumbled forward and fell into his seat, holding his hand to his cheek the whole way.

The class only lasted an hour, but to Naruto it seemed like a century had gone by before the bell finally rang. 'This class is so pointless.' he thought as he packed up his things. 'Who needs English anyway?'

When Naruto had finally gathered his things, he walked out of the classroom slowly, looking at his English worksheet which had been assigned for homework. When he stepped out of the door, he finally looked up from his reading long enough to see Sasuke leaning against the opposite wall waiting for him. When Sasuke spotted Naruto's shock of blonde hair he walked forward, matching his stride with the other's.

"Hey Sasuke. You know, you didn't have to come pick me up." Naruto said, smiling briefly before looking back at his assignment.

"I know, but you forget that I have my next class with you anyway."

"Oh yeah! Sorry."

"It's alright, I'm not offended. I've just been in that class with you since, I don't know, the first semester?" Sasuke teased.

"Oh, ha ha, you're very funny." Sasuke reached out and tugged Naruto to the side, making him avoid a head-on collision with another student.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. What are you looking at anyway?" Sasuke asked, looking down at the paper in Naruto's hands.

"My English assignment. I suck at these things."

Sasuke chuckled to himself as he tugged on Naruto's sleeve again, making him miss yet another person. "What's it on?"

"Verbs and their functions. I don't get it, why do we need to learn English when we already speak Japanese?"

"It's a useful skill. It opens up a lot of opportunities."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Sasuke turned to the left as they reached their classroom and noticed that Naruto kept walking.

"Naruto!"

"Huh?" the blonde asked, stopping and looking back at Sasuke.

"This is our classroom."

"Oh. Whoops." Naruto trudged back and sheepishly shuffled past Sasuke into the classroom. They sat down at their seats (which happened to be next to each other) and continued their previous conversation.

"You know I'm pretty good at English. I could tutor you if you want me to," Sasuke offered politely.

"Really? That would be amazing."

"Alright, we can work on the homework tonight."

"'Kay."

"Class! Please settle down and welcome to Chemistry!"

After they had finished their third period class (the third being Algebra 2) it was time for lunch. They both rejoiced internally at the long awaited break. They walked to the cafeteria and purchased lunches, looking around for a seat. Everywhere they looked there were over the shoulder glances and hushed whisperings in their direction.

"Hey Sasuke? Can we go somewhere where they won't be staring at us?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Can we go to the roof? It's sure to be quiet up there."

"Alright." Sasuke bagged their lunches and he lead the way out of the cafeteria. He turned towards the stairs to the roof only to be met with a human body blocking their way. Dark brown hair sprouted wildly around the face beneath it, with red triangles adorning the flushed cheeks. Kiba Inuzuka stared back at them while standing in the stairway.

"Hey." Kiba said, folding his arms across his chest. He looked troubled and was slightly flushed.

"Hello Kiba. Is there a problem?" Sasuke asked, shifting so that he was subtly between Naruto and Kiba.

"No, there isn't anything _wrong _I guess...." he reached up and scratched his head, "just a question that we want to ask."

"We?" Sasuke looked behind Kiba and saw the rest of the group sitting back in the shadows, shifting uncomfortably. "Ah."

"I, no, _we_, were wondering if the rumors were true." Kiba said hesitantly.

"Rumors?"

"Yeah, you know. About you and Naruto."

Naruto tugged on Sasuke's sleeve and said quietly, "Sasuke, can we leave? Please?"

"The rumor is that you two are going out, exclusively." Kiba continued.

"And if we are, are you going to shun us? Treat us differently?" Sasuke asked.

"I…."

"You don't know, do you? What is it that's so bad, huh?"

"But did you, you know, do it? Together?" Kiba asked.

A blush formed on Sasuke's cheeks as he stared at Kiba. Naruto's mouth was hanging open and he was huddled into Sasuke, gripping the raven's arm and trying to pull him away.

"Sasuke please!" Naruto said urgently.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's protests and continued to stare at Kiba.

"I'm guessing by your reaction that that means yes," the dog boy answered the question himself.

Sasuke frowned deeply, the light blush still on his cheeks.

Kiba chuckled at the Uchiha's continued silence. "That's weird, man."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his blush deepened, the last thing that the Uchiha had expected was teasing. "What?"

Kiba laughed again, "I said that that's weird. You think you know a guy." Kiba laughed more loudly and walked over to Sasuke, patting him on the back wildly while still laughing. Sasuke stood stiffly, cringing at the physical contact. Naruto's eyes had widened to the size of saucers at each word and he was now standing just as shocked as Sasuke at the turn of events.

"You-you're, you're okay with this?" Naruto stuttered out eventually.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sure. It's weird and unexpected, but yeah, I'm okay with it. Them? I'm not so sure." he looked over at the others who were still sitting quietly in the stairway. "You guys alright?" Kiba asked, still smiling.

"Oh yeah, we're fine. Just fine. Like Kiba said, it's weird, but I guess we're alright with it." Shikamaru answered. He still looked uncomfortable, obviously not at ease like Kiba. He turned and looked around him at the rest of the group as if for support at what he said. The group was wearing much the same expression as Shika, all looking slightly embarrassed for bringing it up in the first place.

"Umm, alright. If this is over, Naruto and I would like to eat our lunch." Sasuke said.

"What? You haven't eaten yet? Oh I'm sorry man! Sure, sure. Go! Eat!" Kiba pushed Sasuke and Naruto up towards the stairs still smiling wildly. "Sorry for detaining you. Have fun!" Kiba said jokingly.

The two boys walked up the stairs, looking back every couple of seconds at the smiling Kiba. When they finally reached the top, they went through the door and closed it decidedly. Both boys looked at each other and were silent for a second. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and put his head on the raven's shoulder.

"Wow. That was… interesting." Naruto finally said after awhile.

"Yeah. That wasn't what I was expecting. Not at all." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and rested his head on the blonde's. Naruto in turn wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"You don't know how long I waited in order to do this." Sasuke commented after they had stood there for a while.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" Sasuke took his head off of Naruto's and looked down at the blonde. "You liked me?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "Yeah. I did."

Sasuke looked shocked for a second before he said anything. "Well, why didn't you do anything about it?!" he asked forcefully.

"Well, I didn't know you liked me! I would have rather died then said, 'Hey Sasuke, I like you. Wanna go out sometime?'. How could I know how you were going to react? You could have killed me with your jutsu!"

"Huh. And all this time _I_ was worried." Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto, hugging him fiercely.

Naruto nuzzled his head into Sasuke's chest and said, "I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed lightly before replying, "Me too, Naru."

"Naru? Hmm, I like that." they stood like that for a while, completely forgetting about their lunch.

After a minute of silence Sasuke spoke quietly. "Naruto."

Naruto lifted his head to look at Sasuke "Hmm?" The raven brought his lips down onto the blonde's, kissing him passionately. Their mouths opened and their tongues met, both boys fully into the kiss, bringing all of their lust into it. Sasuke's hands trailed under Naruto's shirt, sliding it up slowly. Naruto brought his hands up and held both of Sasuke's cheeks pushing them deeper into the kiss, while Sasuke pushed Naruto back until they met the wall at the same time. The raven pulled on the blonde's shirt, trying to bring it up over his head.

"Ahh, Sasuke. Not here." Naruto moaned as Sasuke's fingers rubbed up his chest. "Uhn, never-mind. Keep going. Please. Ah!"

"Ha. We're kind of on the roof, Naru." Sasuke said between kisses.

Slowly a ringing bell broke through their senses. They both paused as the sound registered in their minds. Sighing heavily Sasuke brought his hands down until they were resting on Naruto's hips, and rested his forehead on the blonde's. Naruto set his hands onto Sasuke's shoulders, panting slightly.

"We need to go to class." Naruto mumbled.

"I know." Neither of the boys moved.

"That kind of means we need to move." Naruto said after a couple of seconds.

Sasuke sighed deeply and leaned back, removing his head from Naruto's. "I've decided that I hate that bell," the raven muttered.

Naruto chuckled before replying, "I'm sure if you glared at it long enough it would implode." Naruto straightened out his shirt and looked up at Sasuke, smiling.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Sasuke ruffled the already messed-up shock of hair.

_rrrr_

"What was that?" Sasuke asked staring down at Naruto's stomach.

"Ahh man! We didn't eat lunch! I'm so hungry!" the blonde said, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"You'll be fine. We only have two classes left. Which we are going to be late to if we don't start running now." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand pulled him towards the door down to the lower levels. "I can't be late again or it'll be detention, and that means staying after school."

When what that would mean for them registered in Naruto's head he ran faster, taking the stairs two at a time. They swept around the corner and down the hallway almost reaching their classroom when the bell rang. They barreled through the doorway and skidded to a halt. The teacher looked up and jumped a little at the sudden appearance of the two boys. They were both sweating slightly and looked rather disheveled, their hands clasped tightly together. She raised an eyebrow at their hands and the boys, seeing her look, released hands quickly.

"You're late! I don't expect this is the first time either. You two, principal's office, now." she pointed out the door and watched their retreating figures to make sure they were going the right way before turning back to her class. 'Kids these days, I swear!'

Both boys looked at each other as they walked dejectedly down the hallway and had the same thought. 'Damn!'


	5. Chapter 5

They walked to the office and paused before opening the door. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke opened the door and walked in. The secretary looked up from her work and waited patiently for the boys to walk up to her desk.

"How may I help you?" the secretary asked.

"Our teacher sent us to the principal's office for being late," Sasuke said, glaring at a wall off to the side.

"Oh, I see. Please take a seat, the principal will be with you shortly." She picked up her telephone and spoke into the receiver. "Principal Tsunade? Yes, I have Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha in the office to see you. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha. Alright, I'll send them in." She set down the receiver and turned towards the boys again. "You may go in now."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and slid his hand into the raven's. Principal Tsunade scared him. Sasuke squeezed his hand supportively before walking over to the principal's door, and knocking quietly.

"Come in!" said a voice beyond the door.

Sasuke opened the door and pulled Naruto in after him, releasing his hand as soon as they were in the office. Amber eyes looked up and to meet the two very different sets in front of them. The Uchiha's eyes were cold and black, glaring back at Tsunade defiantly, while Uzumaki's eyes were nervous and hesitant, darting away from her gaze. The woman was largely known around the school as scary and unkind, at least to misbehaving students.

"Welcome, to what do I owe this honor? Uzumaki you are a regular, but you, Uchiha, are never here."

"We were late to class," Sasuke muttered, choosing to stare at the wall instead of Tsunade.

"And why were you late?"

Naruto's cheeks flared, turning bright red before he turned away trying to hide it, but Tsunade saw it anyway. 'Interesting,' Tsunade thought.

"We were detained," Sasuke replied tonelessly.

"Detained, huh? And what might have detained you?"

Sasuke turned and looked the principal right in the eye before replying, "Meaning no disrespect Principal Tsunade, but that is none of your business."

"But I'm afraid, Sasuke, that it is. See, when you came to class late, therefore disrupting the lesson, you came under the jurisdiction of this school. That means _my_ jurisdiction. So let me ask you again, Uchiha. What detained you?" Tsunade voice had taken on the air of authority, bearing down on the boys forcefully.

Sasuke stared at Tsunade before replying with a smirk, "I'm afraid you aren't going to like the answer, Tsunade-sama."

"Sasuke!" Naruto tugged on the raven's sleeve, hard. Sasuke ignored him.

"Naruto and I were on the roof," Sasuke continued.

"And what were you doing on the roof?" 'This is getting more and more interesting,' Tsunade thought.

"We wer-"

"We were eating our lunch, Tsunade-sama," Naruto interrupted.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Just then, Naruto's stomach decided to protest its lack of food.

_nnuurrghhl _

Naruto's eyes widened and his lips pursed as his stomach continued its protests.

_nnuurrghhl_

"It certainly doesn't sound like you were eating lunch," the principal pointed out.

"Ah, we, umm... I accidentally spilled most of our lunches on the roof before we got to eat much," Naruto lied again.

"Then we should go clean it up, no?" Tsuanade asked.

"We already cleaned it up," Naruto interjected.

"Well that was proficient. What did you use? Surely there must be a spot left from the food. You wouldn't mind us going to check out the accuracy of your story, would you?"

"…." Naruto was speechless; he had finally run out of excuses.

Through this whole dialog, Sasuke stood by, bemused at their banter back and forth, and at how badly Naruto was loosing.

"Naruto," Sasuke said quietly from where he had faded back as the other two had talked.

Naruto turned around and looked slightly confused, almost as if he had forgotten that Sasuke was there too. "What?"

"You're horrible at lying."

Naruto turned a bright red at the blatant statement confirming his lying.

"Well Sasuke, do you feel like enlightening me on what really happened?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm sorry Tsuande-sama, but I can't tell you after all, not if Naruto doesn't wish me to disclose the information. We'll take our punishment without complaint, just don't make me tell you," Sasuke replied.

Both Naruto and Tsunade looked at Sasuke, slightly surprised at his reaction. Naruto smiled a little at how much Sasuke respected his wishes.

Tsuande sighed before answering, why did kids have to be so troublesome? "Fine. I can't force you to tell me if you do not wish to. However, you will be punished." She looked both boys in the eyes before continuing. "You will be sent to detention for the rest of week after school. No exceptions. If you are late to any of them I will add another week. If you skip any I will add two weeks. Are we clear?"

"Yes," both boys responded.

"Then you are dismissed." Tsunade looked down at her paperwork, thoroughly dismissing them.

The two boys left the room silently, closing the door softly behind them. Tsunade sank back into her chair sighing heavily. There was something going on with those two, she was sure of it. The question was: what was it?

"Secretary!" Tsunade bellowed out, summoning her personal secretary.

The woman opened the door quickly and peeked her head in. "Yes?"

"I need all of the teachers in the staff room after school for an impromptu meeting. Make sure that everyone finds out." the secretary started to back out of the room before Tsunade remembered something. She had sent the boys to detention after school and if the teacher wasn't there than what would keep them there? "Hang on a second, secretary."

"Yes?"

Tsunade thought for another moment. 'I'll just go tell them after school to clean up trash instead of sitting in detention for today.' she thought. "Never mind. I want all of the teachers, mind you, even the teacher in charge of detention."

"Yes ma'am."

'I'll just tell them later. That'll be fine.' Tsunade thought before returning to her work. 'It'll be fine.'

Sasuke and Naruto walked slowly back to the classroom, not wanting to go at all. They stopped outside of the classroom and looked inside. The lesson was already very much in session, and neither boy knew what was going on.

"It's better late than never I suppose, right?" Naruto muttered.

"Yeah. We would get even more detention if we skipped the rest of class."

They opened the door and walked quietly in, avoiding the stares of the rest of the class as they watched the two walked to their seats.

"Welcome back to class, boys. You can get the notes so far from someone in the class. Any volunteers?" the teacher asked.

No one in the class moved. Instead, whispers erupted all around the room as different rumors were discussed.

"That's alright Sensei, we can get the notes from some of our friends," Sasuke said, sitting down next to Naruto.

"Just make sure it gets done, Uchiha."

"Yes ma'am."

With that, the teacher continued her lesson to the class, completely ignoring the whispers that continued to circle. Naruto shrank down into his chair farther and farther at each whispered word, resting his chin on his chest. Sasuke looked down at the uncomfortable blonde and slid his hand under the table, taking Naruto's hand and holding it on his thigh. Naruto looked up and gave Sasuke a small smile before continuing to stare at the desktop. The people sitting behind them saw the small act and started a new round of gossip, whispering loud enough for the two to hear.

"Dude, did you just see that?" one of them whispered.

"I know! Eww... that's so gross! Who knew that we had homos at our school?"

"They should just keep it to themselves. No one wants things like that at our school."

Naruto was shaking and grasping Sasuke's hand tightly, trying to ignore the people behind them. Sasuke was getting angrier and angrier, starting to tremble visibly.

The boys continued to talk until one of them said, "Stupid fags."

Sasuke stopped shaking and a hard, cold edge entered his eyes. Naruto noticed the change and grabbed Sasuke's hand harder. "Sasuke, don't. It's just gossip." he whispered.

Sasuke tugged his hand out from Naruto's and turned around in his seat, putting on a fake smile, which made him even more terrifying due to the fact that he never smiled. "Excuse me."

The boys stopped talking and turned around slowly, probably thinking something along the lines of 'oh, shit.'

"I would appreciate it if you could keep your opinions to yourself, seeing as the object of your discussion is sitting right in front of you and is currently kind of pissed. So if you could delay this conversation for now I would appreciate it. You wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, right? Thanks." With that, Sasuke turned back around and grabbed Naruto's hand very obviously, figuratively shoving their couple status in their faces. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Sasuke growled when he saw the blonde's expression.

Naruto giggled and shook his head, turning back towards the teacher who had been oblivious to the whole interaction between the boys. "It's nothing."

Sasuke gave him a questioning look before turning his attention back to the teacher too. "Fine."

"Can someone tell me who the first emperor of Japan was?" the teacher asked. "Sasuke?"

Naruto's eyes flickered over to the raven, wondering how he was going to get out of this one.

"Jimmu Tenno, Sensei." Sasuke replied calmly.

"Very good." The teacher turned away and preyed on another student.

"How did you know that?" Naruto whispered.

"Know what? The first emperor of Japan is common knowledge, Naruto."

"Alright, just shove your smartness in my face, I got it."

"Good."

"Hey!" Naruto said indignantly.

"Something to share with the class, Uzumaki?" the teacher asked at the blonde's outcry. "Do you have something against the emperors?"

"No, Sensei. I'm sorry."

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yes ma'am."

"Baka," Naruto whispered under his breath to Sasuke after the teacher had turned away.

Sasuke had a smirk firmly plastered on his face as he kept his head trained forward. "It just proves my point."

"Rrgh." Naruto really wanted to whack the raven upside the head right about now. Sasuke moved their entwined hands up Naruto's thigh slowly, making the blonde suppress a gasp. "Not fair!" he whispered, making Sasuke smirk even wider. Sasuke spread his hand out and continued to move their hands. "Gah!" Naruto's next gasp wasn't as capably suppressed.

"UZUMAKI! That is it! You have been warned! Please sit out in the hall for the rest of the class period! You have disrupted my class for the last time!"

"But--!" Naruto squeaked loudly.

"No buts! Now OUT!"

Naruto tore his hand from Sasuke's and stood up angrily. "Thanks so much, Uchiha." he told Sasuke before storming out of the class.

'Maybe I went to far,' Sasuke thought as he watched the blonde recede out of the classroom.

"Now, to continue our lesson with _hopefully_ no more distractions!" the teacher called out to the now loudly giggling and talking class.

Sasuke slumped in his chair and twined his fingers together, twiddling his thumbs in exasperation. 'Maybe I shouldn't have gotten my entertainment kicked out of class,' he thought. 'Not a smart thing to do….' In that moment, Sasuke did something he had never done before, and spaced out for the rest of the class.

When finally the bell rang, Naruto came in to the classroom to get his stuff, still mad. He stomped up to his desk, grabbed his stuff, and threw it into his bag, avoiding Sasuke's gaze.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?" he responded haughtily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you kicked out of class."

"Yeah whatever." Naruto was still avoiding the raven's gaze, rebelliously turning away each time Sasuke tried to catch his eye.

"Naruto, look at me. I'm sorry." Sasuke grabbed the blonde's wrist and spun him around, finally forcing him to meet his gaze.

"I already said fine."

"But you didn't forgive me."

"No."

"Hmph." Sasuke tugged on Naruto's, arm making him bend down, while Sasuke brought his head up to meet the blonde, pressing his lips gently but firmly on Naruto's. Naruto blushed deeply as Sasuke pushed him up again after the kiss. "Am I forgiven?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess." Naruto said quietly. Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered where they were. He lifted his head slowly and looked around the room. They had all gone silent and were staring at them with eyes wide open at what they had just seen. Naruto brought his hand up to his mouth and gasped silently. 'Oh my God! Sasuke just kissed me in front of the whole class!' he thought. He looked down at Sasuke who had an expression similar to 'what on earth are you freaking out about?' and looking like this was the most normal thing in the world. "I have to go," Naruto said loudly and grabbed his bag, rushing out of the classroom, his cheeks burning.

"Ahh... I can't do anything right," Sasuke said while grabbing his bag and following the blonde at a slower pace. 'Did he forget that I have my next class with him? I wonder....'

Naruto trotted through the halls with his head down, surprised at how fast the gossip had spread. Whispers and giggles accompanied him all the way down the hall until he reached the bathroom, throwing the door open and walking in swiftly. He walked over to the sink and leaned over it, turning on the water and splashing his face, trying to cool his still burning cheeks. Snickers from behind him made him raise his head and look in the mirror. Standing behind him were a couple of boys, sneaking a smoke in between class periods. They were all looking at him and smirking.

"What?" Naruto said, turning around.

More snickers. "No nothing's wrong," one of them said. "Except you and your gay buddy." He flashed a mocking smile, causing his friends to snicker again.

Naruto flashed forward and slammed the boy speaking into the wall. "What is wrong with people at this fucking school? So what if we're both guys! Don't we have rights just like everyone else!?" Naruto's eyes flashed as he swung the boy around, slamming him into the opposite wall. "What the hell is wrong with everybody!? What's wrong!?" Tears started rolling down his face as he finally released the boy. The boy quickly retreated with the rest of his friends, all scared of this side of Naruto they had never seen before.

Naruto turned around and leaned against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor. He rested his head on his knees and let the tears flow, letting his frustration run out. 'I hate this,' he thought.

Sasuke walked through the halls, searching for the shock of blonde hair that would lead him to Naruto. When it was getting close to time for class to begin, he just figured he had missed the blonde in the hall and that Naruto was already in class. He walked into the classroom and scanned the room for Naruto. He was surprised when he didn't see him and instead of walking the rest of the way in, he flipped around and walked straight back out of the class as the bell rang.

"Uchiha! Where are you going? It is time for class to begin!" the teacher called out.

Sasuke didn't respond and just continued to walk into the hallway. 'Where could Naruto be?' he thought. He saw a couple of trouble-makers walking out of the bathroom down the hall, looking frightened. As they passed him their voices carried over to him.

"Man that blonde is fucking crazy!" one of them said as the rest readily agreed with him.

'Blonde?' Sasuke thought. "Wait! Who're you talking about?" he called as he spun around to face the retreating boys.

He heard a hushed cry of "Oh no, it's Sasuke!" before the one in front answered, "Uh, we were talking about Naruto."

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked fiercely. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing man! It was the other way around! He attacked me! I didn't attack him!"

"Well then, what did you say to him?" Sasuke's eyes had gone hard and he was glaring at them intensely.

"Uhh, well, we umm, we were just teasing."

"Argh! You stupid idiots! Where is he?"

"Umm, in the bathroom."

Sasuke spun around and walked down the hallway into the bathroom and looked around, his eye catching on Naruto sitting on the floor. He walked over and sat down on the floor next to him. "Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto jumped a little when he heard Sasuke's voice. He lifted his head up and looked at Sasuke through red eyes. "Shouldn't you be in class?" he said quietly.

"Yeah, but I couldn't just leave you here. I needed to know where you were."

"Thanks." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and leaned his head on the raven's shoulder. Sasuke put his arm around the blonde and they just sat there for a while, enjoying the quiet moment. "This is going to make us have even more detentions."

"Uh... yeah. I know."

"We're going to be in detention for life."

"Yeah." Sasuke chuckled quietly, and kissed Naruto on the top of his head. Naruto flashed a big smile and nuzzled farther into the raven's shoulder.

_Clang Clang Clang_

"Dammit, school's over. We need to get to detention."

"Ha, yeah." Naruto uncurled from under Sasuke's arm and stood up, holding his hand out to Sasuke.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he took the offered hand and stood up as well.

They exited the bathroom and entered the flow of all the other students rushing out of the school, blending in as they walked to the detention classroom. When they reached classroom, they knocked quietly and stepped in.

"Wow, the teacher isn't even here yet." Naruto said as they walked into the silent and dark room.

"Yeah, I thought we were later than that."

"Oh well, he's probably just running late. We can find a seat and just wait for him," Naruto suggested.

"Alright. Let's sit in a corner in the back." Sasuke pointed to a pair of seats in the back.

"Why the back?"

"Because it has more privacy. I hate people sitting behind me, and I hate being really close to the teacher."

"A good student like you? I never would have thought," Naruto teased.

"You're very funny. Now will you just go sit?"

Naruto walked over to the chosen seat and sat down, patting the chair next to him. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's motions and came to sit next to him, slouching in his chair.

"How long is detention supposed to be?" Naruto asked.

"It's only and hour."

"Okay." Naruto fidgeted for a second before scooting closer to Sasuke and wrapping his arms around the raven's waist, resting his head on his chest.

"What happens when the teacher comes in?"

"We'll hear them before they come in and I'll just sit up."

"Alright." Sasuke replied, wrapping his arms around the blonde's shoulders. "As long as you're okay with it I won't complain." Naruto rubbed his head on Sasuke's chest, smiling happily. "Eh... umm... Naruto? Can you not do that? Please?"

"Why?" Naruto asked, looking up at Sasuke's flushed face. "Oh." Naruto gave a very unmanly giggle before resting his head back on the raven's chest and rubbing his head slowly against it.

"Gah! Do you _want_ me to molest you?" Sasuke said as a shiver ran up his spine.

"Not here, no."

"Then stop!"

"Fine. You're no fun. Wait... but weren't _you_ the one teasing _me_ in class today? Can I at least have a kiss before the teacher gets here?"

"Why do you have to be so innocent?" Sasuke asked while leaning down to Naruto.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled right before the kiss, pressing his lips onto the raven's above him.

"Mmhm," Sasuke mumbled as their kiss deepened, neither of them hearing the approaching click clack of footsteps.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well we have come to another end of the chapter! Woo hoo! I hope you all enjoyed it!

(I may not be updating for a while due to computer problems which I hope will work themselves out, but in the case that they don't, you have been warned! :D)

As always comments and other stuff is always loved!!


	6. Chapter 6

'Ahh crap, I'm going to be late to the meeting.' Tsunade thought. 'Why didn't I tell them sooner that there wasn't going to be detention today?'

Tsunade was running rather late due to a fight that had broken out among some of the students right before school had ended.

"They'd better be here." Tsunade spoke out loud as she approached the door to the detention classroom. As she got nearer, she noticed that the lights were still out in the classroom. 'Hmm, that's odd,' she thought. She stopped by the door and looked inside through the little glass window and upon hearing a small gasp coming from the corner turned her head to look into the secluded spot, and gasped quietly. There, quite oblivious to the fact that they were being watched, were Sasuke and Naruto, firmly lip locked onto each other. She turned the knob and slammed the door open, causing both boys to flinch visibly and break apart, Naruto falling on the floor in the process.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Tsuande boomed at the pair.

"Hah, umm, w-w-we, were just umm…" Naruto was blushing fiercely and was still sitting on the floor, too shocked to get up. Sasuke was still sitting on his chair, looking slightly alarmed. 'This isn't how I wanted the staff to find out!' Sasuke thought desperately.

"Explain yourselves! Or so help me God you will be expelled from this school!" Tsunade yelled.

"Expelled?" Naruto said in a quiet voice, "Really?"

Tsunade huffed a little before actually looking down at the two boys in the corner. Sasuke looked slightly defiant, but also shocked at the intrusion, while Naruto just looked scared out of his mind. Tsunade sighed heavily before continuing, "No, you won't be expelled. However if I don't get some information then you will be getting even more detentions, and by that I mean for the rest of the year!" Tsunade looked pointedly at the two boys who were now exchanging hesitant glances with each other as if deciding who would speak first. "Well? I'm waiting."

"What exactly do you mean by 'explain'?" Sasuke asked.

"This would not be the time to be arrogant, Uchiha."

"I'm not. I actually would appreciate clarification."

Tsunade huffed loudly before saying, "By 'explain,' I mean explain exactly what you two were doing in here."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious?"

Tsunade's jaw dropped just a little. 'Now he's being arrogant,' she thought. "What do you mean, 'obvious'?!"

"I mean, is there really any need for clarification? We were kissing. There isn't really much clarification needed for that."

"Sasuke, can you stop giving her attitude? It's making her angrier." Naruto said from the floor.

"It's in my nature to have an attitude."

"Well then let me speak." Naruto suggested.

"Fine, go ahead."

Naruto looked back up at Tsunade, who was now standing with her arms crossed, waiting for their side conversation to stop.

"Maybe I should clarify what I meant by explaining again. I meant, what were you," Tsunade pointed at Naruto, "doing kissing him?" and then pointed at Sasuke.

"Tsunade-sama, Sasuke and I are... well... we're kind of... dating." Naruto said finally.

"You're what?!"

"Dating."

Tsunade looked back and forth between the two boys, not believing what she had just heard. Naruto was looking up at her innocently, blue eyes wide, while Sasuke smirked into his hand. "I need to sit down." Tsuande searched for a chair and plopped into the nearest one, setting her head in her hands. "I can't believe this," she mumbled quietly. She peeked through her fingers to see Sasuke helping Naruto off the floor. 'He actually looks happy,' Tsunade thought.

"Umm, Tsunade-sama? Have you decided what our punishment is?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I don't know. In all my years of teaching and being the head of this school I have never come across anything like this before. Well, at least not between students." Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a puzzled look. "I really don't know." It was quiet for a moment before she made her decision. "I don't think I'll do anything."

"Huh?" Naruto asked, quite surprised.

"I don't think I'll do anything except this. If I ever catch you two doing anything like this again, it will be another detention, one for every offence. Are we clear?"

"Yes," both boys replied, Naruto tacking on, "We won't do anything like this at school again."

"Good." Tsunade slowly stood up and straightened out her clothes, getting ready to leave and get to her meeting. She started walking out the door before turning and saying, "Oh yeah, detention has been canceled for today only. You'll make it up with another day."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said humbly.

Tsunade nodded to both boys before exciting the classroom, walking quickly to her destination. Both boys waited until the sound of her steps had faded to nothing before they relaxed.

"She scares me," Naruto muttered, still looking out the door where the principal had exited.

"She's just short -tempered. Don't let her intimidate you."

Naruto smiled and turned towards the raven. "Too late."

Sasuke chuckled quietly and shook his head. Naruto had wild mood swings, that was for sure. "So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we could go to my house, we could go to your house, we could go shopping to get something to eat, (Naruto's eyes lit up), or anything else really that you want to do."

"Here's what I think we should do. First, we should stop by my apartment so that I can get clothes and things like that, then we should go to the store, and then head to your house. Sound good?"

"Sure."

"Okay then!" Naruto flashed one of his famous grins before exiting the room quickly.

"Hey, Naruto! Wait up!"

Naruto laughed loudly and took off running down the hall, trying to beat the raven to the door. Sasuke caught up quickly and both boys were head to head for a ways before Sasuke had a final burst of speed through the doors, beating the blonde by a second. They both shot out the doors and over to the grassy area in front of the school, collapsing on the soft ground and breathing heavily.

Naruto laughed happily before saying breathlessly, "That was fun!"

Sasuke smiled and answered, "Yes it was, but that still doesn't change the fact that I beat you!"

"Pssh, by like, one second. That's not that _astounding_."

"True. Since you don't run that fast anyway." Sasuke laughed as he dodged a playful punch from Naruto.

They lay there in silence for a second, catching their breath and replaying the race through the school in their minds. Sasuke sat up and crossed his legs, turning so he faced the blonde.

"Do you want to get going?" Naruto asked as he sat up too.

"Not until I get my reward," Sasuke replied slyly.

"Reward? What reward?"

"I don't get anything for winning?"

"Ah, that's lame." Naruto paused before asking suspiciously, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"A kiss."

Naruto frowned deeply, pulling his chin in. "Not here!"

"Why not? There isn't anyone around."

"That's what I said in the classroom and look where _that_ got us!"

"Well then, this is payback for forcing us into that awkward situation," Sasuke replied.

"Hmph. Fine. But make it quick." Naruto leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands, closing his eyes and puckering his lips mockingly.

Sasuke chuckled and said quietly, "You make this too fun." He got up on his knees and, placing both of his hands on either side of Naruto's head, lifted it up.

"Huh?" Naruto managed to say right before Sasuke kissed him. Sasuke licked along the blonde's lips, tracing them with his tongue, making Naruto want the kiss to last. Naruto opened his mouth to the invitation only to have Sasuke withdraw, their lips separating with a slight 'pop!'

Naruto huffed, and stuck out his lip angrily. "What was that for?!"

"I thought you didn't want to do that in public," Sasuke said innocently.

"You're such a jerk!" Naruto crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the other boy.

"I'm sorry Naru. I'm a terrible person." Sasuke tried to hide the smile that was still lingering on his lips.

"Right, and that would be why you're still smiling like a lunatic baboon."

"I can't help it! You look cute when you pout."

Naruto looked at Sasuke exasperatedly. "You're the worst." He sighed heavily before standing up and starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, jumping up and following the blonde.

"Well, I'd like to get some of my own clothes if that's all right with you," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Alright. Do just want to meet me back at my house? I could go get the food and start making it while you get your stuff."

"Okay." Naruto tensed and was getting ready to sprint to his house when Sasuke caught his wrist. He slid his hand down to Naruto's and squeezed it gently before letting it go and taking off towards the store. Naruto smiled happily and sprinted towards his apartment.

After several minutes of running, Naruto arrived at his apartment building. He stopped in front and looked at the familiar view, realizing just how much he despised the place. 'I wonder if I'll ever have to live here again,' he pondered.

He walked up the stairs and into the little apartment, rushing around gathering the things that he would need for tomorrow. 'I shouldn't grab too much stuff before we decide exactly what is going to happen between us,' Naruto thought. He found a duffel bag and shoved the bits and pieces into it, not caring if it was neat. 'I want to get back to Sasuke as soon as possible,' he thought.

Naruto suddenly stopped as the thought registered. 'Am I really _that_ dependent on him?' Then he thought, 'Do I mind?' He smiled and continued gathering his things. "No, I don't mind at all."

'I have no idea what Naruto likes to eat other than ramen,' Sasuke thought as he stared at the various food on the shelves in front of him. 'Maybe he's just a black pit that eats anything. That would make this so much easier. Now that I think about it, the way that Naruto eats would suggest as much.' He continued staring silently at the food. 'I should stock up before I --'

"SASUKE!" shouted an excited, girly voice from down the row of food.

Sasuke slowly turned to face the voice, inwardly groaning when he saw the shock of pink hair.

"Hello Sakura," he said coldly.

"Whacha' doin'?" she asked sweetly, completely ignoring the cold shoulder.

"Shopping."

"Well, I realize that! What are you shopping for?"

"Food."

Sakura sighed, "I know that too!"

"Well then, where's the problem?"

"Problem? I didn't know we had one."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to sigh. "Sakura, I'm kind of in a hurry, so is there something you needed to tell me?"

"Huh? Oh, not really…" She watched silently as Sasuke grabbed almost everything on the shelf, dropping it unceremoniously into his cart. "You seem to be getting a lot of food."

"I happen to have someone staying at my house," Sasuke said pointedly, trying to remind her of Naruto and himself.

"Oh." Sakura cheeks pinked a little when she realized what this meant.

"Yeah."

Sakura coughed awkwardly and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you at school, Sasuke."

"Right. Yeah. See you at school."

Sakura turned dejectedly around and walked slowly down the aisle.

"And Sakura?"

She turned hurriedly around, looking hopeful. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for dropping the subject."

She slumped visibly. "No problem. But, umm, that picture."

"Yes?"

"I kind of showed it to a lot of people."

Sasuke sighed heavily before saying, "It was to be expected."

"Alright. That's it. Bye."

"Good bye."

This time Sasuke didn't call her back. 'Girls are so troublesome,' Sasuke thought. 'I wonder where the ramen is?'

Naruto sprinted all the way to Sasuke's house, barged in the door, ran into the kitchen, threw his bag on the table, and then pounced on Sasuke all in a matter of seconds. Sasuke grunted a little as they both hit the floor, hard.

"I'm guessing you missed me?" Sasuke asked, slightly breathless.

Naruto nuzzled his head into Sasuke's chest, squeezing his arms around Sasuke tightly.

Sasuke chuckled and wrapped his own arms around the blonde, letting Naruto calm down. Before long, Naruto's head snapped up.

"Is that ramen?" Naruto felt Sasuke shake beneath him as he tried to suppress his fit of laughter. "What?" the blonde asked indignantly.

"You are so ADD."

"Am not!" Naruto paused. "But seriously, is that ramen?"

"Ugh! Yes, Naruto, it's ramen. Happy now?"

"I was already happy. But yes, now that you mention it the ramen did make everything better."

"That makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Now can you get off me?"

"Yeah, sorry." Naruto grinned widely, shuffling off of the raven.

"Thank you," Sasuke said as he stood up, brushing off his clothes.

Naruto bounced over to the counter and hopped up, swinging his legs happily. "What kind of ramen is it?" he asked.

"Umm, chicken."

"Yum!"

"I could have said anything and you still would have said yum, right?"

"Yep!"

"That's what I thought."

"When'll it be done?"

"A few minutes."

"Alright."

"Can I have a proper hello?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, but I'm not getting down."

"Fine with me." Sasuke smiled and walked over to the blonde, wrapping his arms around his waist. Naruto smiled widely again before resting his arms on Sasuke's shoulders, linking his fingers together. They came together and kissed happily, Naruto still grinning. After a quick second, Sasuke started to pull away, needing to stir the ramen but Naruto pulled him back, locking his arms around the raven's neck Now it was Sasuke's turn to smile. 'I've created a monster,' he thought sarcastically.

Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth, deepening their kiss. Naruto reacted instantly, joining his tongue with the raven's. Sasuke slipped his hand under the blonde's shirt, making him gasp and shiver when Sasuke's cold hand touched his bare skin. 'Finally we don't need to worry about other people!' Sasuke thought happily as he continued to trail his hand up Naruto's shirt.

_BAM!_

"HELLO? YO! SASUKE! YOU HERE?" a voice called from the front door.

Sasuke growled loudly before extracting himself from the blonde's embrace. Naruto whimpered quietly.

"Sasuke? Oh! There you are!" Kiba crowed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Kiba. Did you need something?" Sasuke asked politely, just barely hiding his annoyance. Sasuke had turned around and was now leaning against the counter in between Naruto's legs, his arms on either side of the blonde's thighs. Naruto's head was resting on Sasuke's shoulder, his arms wrapped around his neck loosely.

"Ah, sorry. Did I interrupt somethin'?" Kiba asked, grinning widely.

"Of course not." Sasuke said, ignoring the huff of annoyance from Naruto.

"Coolio. I was just wonderin' if you guys wanted to come to this huge party I'm throwin' tonight."

"Sorry, we're already busy." Naruto grinned widely at Sasuke's statement, his smile spreading over his whole face.

"Oh. Got it. Not a problem then. Maybe the next party? You two have fun. Ha ha." Both boys could tell Kiba was enjoying this immensely. "You two be good now, ya here?" Kiba laughed loudly while turning away, waving lazily. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Yep."

They waited until they heard the front door click before Sasuke turned around and hungrily kissed the awaiting blonde.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Naruto asked in between kisses.

"Bad luck," was all Sasuke said, still attacking Naruto. "This however, is extremely good luck."

"Yep." Just then, they heard a loud sizzle coming from the stove.

"The ramen!" Sasuke tore out of Naruto's grasp and ran to the stove, yanking the pot off of the burner. "I think it's still okay."

"Ugh." Sasuke heard a thump and turned around to see Naruto laying on the counter, his hands covering his face.

"What?"

"Sasuke, that was mean."

"You want the ramen, don't you?"

"Humph. I guess. Although currently I would have preferred you let it burn the whole house down and just continued what we were doing."

"Sorry."

A grunt was all the response Sasuke got from the blonde, making Sasuke chuckle. 'I can never figure out what he wants,' he thought.

"Anyway, the ramen's ready."

Naruto dragged himself off of the counter, coming to sit across from Sasuke at the table.

"Itadakidamisu." they said in unison.

For the next several minutes the room was silent except for the frequent slurps from Naruto, interspersed with hums of contentment.

"Good?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes."

"Are you happy I didn't let it burn?"

"Nope." Naruto smiled.

"You're impossible."

"I know."

When they finished their ramen they put their dishes in the sink and walked into the living room.

"What now?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Sasuke chuckled, "That is a pointless question."

"Why?" Naruto looked confused.

"There's only one thing I want to do."

Naruto grinned and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Then maybe we should go to your room."

"I'm okay with that."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OOOO!! Cliff hanger!! ha ha

So yes... this is most likely going to be the second to last chapter. Personally I feel that this story has been going on for a very long time so... yes... it will be ending soon.

Comments are always loved!!!


	7. Chapter 7

AHH!! I can't believe it! I wrote it again!! I wrote a lemon! *crawls into a corner to die* I'm so ashamed!

D:

_______

WARNING!!

This chapter contains lemon! (boy boy sex) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

_______

Naruto pulled them both into the room and laced his fingers through Sasuke's, using the hold to press the raven back up against the door. Naruto kissed Sasuke hungrily, and pulled their hands apart, wrapping his arms around his waist instead. Sasuke raised his arms and wrapped them around Naruto's neck automatically. Naruto took it as a go ahead and raised his hands to slip underneath Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke stiffened and snapped his eyes open, breaking their kiss.

"Wha—?" Naruto started to ask before receiving a growl from Sasuke. He gripped Naruto's shoulders and flipped them around.

"I'm top." Sasuke said gruffly.

Naruto chuckled, "Fine." He grabbed Sasuke's shirt in his hands and started pushing them towards the bed. "But that means that we need to get to the bed." Naruto dropped onto the matress, pulling Sasuke with him.

Sasuke smiled and placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head, bending down to kiss him softly. He started to pull away but found that Naruto had wrapped his arms around his waist, keeping him down. Sasuke smiled into Naruto's lips, shifting his hand away from its position beside Naruto's head and slipping it into the front of Naruto's pants instead. Naruto gasped loudly, arching into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke left Naruto's mouth and trailed down to his neck, licking and sucking on it. He started to move down, only to be stopped by Naruto's shirt.

Sasuke huffed and sat up, pulling his hand out, still straddling the blonde. "Why is your shirt on?" he asked, exasperated.

"Because you didn't take it off." Naruto looked highly annoyed at the removed contact. "Are you seriously stopping just because of my shirt?"

"It's cumbersome."

"Clothes usually are when trying to have sex."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Are you trying to be funny?"

"No. I don't have to try, I just am." Naruto was grinning madly, he obviously found this hilarious. He brought up his knee and pressed it onto Sasuke's butt, causing Sasuke to gasp in surprise and fall forward, back on top of Naruto. "Come on 'Suke. You know you wanna," said Naruto as he rested his hands on Sasuke's hips, pressing down lightly.

"Of course I do, but the shirts need to come off." Sasuke ran his cold hands under Naruto's shirt, lifting it up slowly. He ran his fingers over Naru's nipple accidentally as he lifted the shirt off, sending a shiver down the blonde's spine. Naruto's breath hitched, his eyes clouding slightly, a little moan shaking out of his mouth.

Sasuke broke. He had intentionally been holding back to annoy Naruto, trying to go impossibly slow, but it was all in vain. That one sound broke his barrier between the lust and teasing Naruto. The lust won.

Sasuke tugged the shirt off the rest of the way, and stared down at Naruto beneath him who was smiling greedily. Sasuke smiled back and pulled off his own, leaning down to kiss the blonde after the troublesome clothing was off. Naruto opened his mouth immediately, letting Sasuke enter with his tongue. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, both boys breathing heavily by the time they stopped for air.

Sasuke took both of his hands and trailed them down Naruto's chest, while sucking on his neck at the same time. He slipped his fingers into the top of Naruto's pants and pulled them down, leaving them around his knees. Sasuke licked down Naruto's torso until he reached the top of his boxers. He pulled them down and lifted up the blonde's leg, trailing his tongue around Naruto's member. He smiled as he felt Naruto twitch underneath him, a moan escaping his lips.

"Nn... holy shit, Sasuke." Naruto fisted his fingers into Sasuke's hair, pressing his head down.

Sasuke slipped his finger down underneath Naruto's butt and pressed in, instantly feeling Naruto stiffen."You should be used to this now." Sasuke stated.

"It still hurts, idiot. Just go easy."

Sasuke growled quietly, but nevertheless kept only one finger inside Naruto, slowly pressing it in and out. He slid back up towards Naruto head, kissing him passionately while inserting another digit.

"Hah!" Naruto gasped loudly and arched back, pulling his mouth away from Sasuke's.

Sasuke positioned himself between Naruto's legs and pushed into Naruto, forcefully hitting Naruto's prostate.

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed in pleasure, tears coming to his eyes at the same time. "I said gentle!" Naruto managed to get out, trying not to moan.

"Sorry." Sasuke was breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his body. "It was impossible to hold back."

"Well, you're not making it any better by just sitting there are you?" Naruto huffed, his breath coming in sporadic gasps.

Sasuke grinned again and pulled backwards, pushing forcefully back into Naruto.

"Nhuh!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke tightly, the tears drying as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Sasuke kissed Naruto again, still thrusting into the trembling blonde beneath him. They rolled over, putting Naruto on top, placing them perilously close to edge of the bed.

"Sasuke. Bed. The edge." Naruto gasped out, now pressing down on top of Sasuke, grinding them together, their breathing thoroughly uneven by now.

"I know." Sasuke rolled them back over and sat up slightly, bracing his arms against the mattress. Naruto rested his arms on top of Sasuke's shoulders, lacing his fingers behind his head. He lifted up on his knees and sat back down, causing them both to throw their heads back in pleasure, a loud moan forcing it's way out past Naruto's open lips.

"Sasuke, that's it, I can't take anymore. I've reached my limit." Naruto breathed out.

"Me too."

Naruto pressed against Sasuke, gripping him tightly as shudders racked his body, Sasuke coming at the same time. Sasuke's arms shook, finally giving out, making both boys fall back on the bed, exhausted. Naruto rolled off of Sasuke and cuddled into his side, smiling tiredly.

"Naruto." Sasuke said softly.

"Yeah?" the blonde replied sleepily, his eyelids closing slowly.

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Mmhm."

"Naruto?"

"Yes Sasuke, I know you love me. I love you too." Naruto yawned again and fell asleep with Sasuke's arms wrapped around him tightly.

Several hours later, in the dead of night, someone stirred.

Sasuke crawled out of bed slowly, positioning Naruto's arms and body around a pillow, to try and not wake him. Except for a quiet sigh, Naruto didn't stir, instead smiling happily in his sleep at some unknown dream. Sasuke looked down at Naruto sadly, reaching out and brushing his fingers lightly across his cheek.

"I love you. I'll come back, I promise." he said quietly.

Sasuke quickly got dressed and packed some things into a bag, scrawling a quick note to Naruto before disappearing into the night.

Morning dawned brightly across the horizon, letting the sunshine fall across Naruto's sleeping form through the window. Naruto stirred lightly and rolled over, feeling around the bed for Sasuke. He drowsily opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"Sasuke?" he asked quietly. When he didn't receive an answer he sat up quickly, searching frantically. "Sasuke?!" he called loudly this time. He crawled out of bed and wrapped a sheet around him, walking out the door quickly, still searching. "Sasuke!" He walked all through the house and only found silence. 'He's gone,' Naruto he thought. 'I can't believe it, he's not here.'

Naruto ran back into the room and was about to throw on some clothes when he remembered how dirty he was. 'I guess I should take a shower,' he thought to himself. He walked into the bathroom and looked up at the mirror, surprised to find a paper sticking to it. He grabbed it quickly and looked down at the quickly written note, trembling slightly.

_Naruto-_

_How can I say this? I'm sorry, I had to leave. It was crucial. I received a message a few days ago that there had been a sighting of my brother, Itachi. No matter if it is a false lead or not, I have to go. I promise I'll return, and I don't know if you'll believe me or not, but please don't forget me. Wait for me. I'll be back. I love you._

_-Sasuke_

_(P.S. take the food)_

Wet splotches dropped onto the paper, smearing the ink. Naruto shook uncontrollably, sobs wracking his body. Naruto dropped onto the ground, resting his head in his hand. He had no idea when Sasuke would return, or if he would come back at all.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Naruto cried. "How could you leave after doing this to me?!" Pain filled his body, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. "How?" he said quietly.

After several minutes the sobs resided, Naruto finally calmed down slightly. He shakily got to his feet and looked in the mirror, staring into his tear streaked and red face.

"I still need to go to school," he said, trying to think of anything but the blatant truth.

Naruto turned on the shower and got in, memories swelling over him. Fresh tears started to drop out of his eyes but he angrily swept them away, refusing to cry more.

He finished getting ready and packed up his bag. Walking down into the kitchen he stuffed his bag the rest of the way full with the ramen and other random food, trying not to think about why Sasuke had gotten it in the first place. 'He was planning on leaving all along,' he thought after failing to not think about the subject.

"Grr," Naruto grumbled as his eyes pricked. "I'm such a girl! Crying over a guy like this! It's so stupid!" He slammed the food in and zipped the bag shut, running out the door as fast as he could. Running away from the pain.

Naruto had arrived at school 2 hours late (having stopped at his house to drop off his bag and calm himself down a bit) and was now suffering the consequences. His homeroom teacher had kept him behind after he had run in the door an hour late for that period.

"Why were you late?" the teacher asked.

"No reason," Naruto said, still very upset and in that state of shock that makes even talking difficult. His eyes were still red and made him look like he hadn't slept in a week.

"That isn't good enough. Unless you give me a reason I'm going to have to give you a detention."

"Go ahead! It's not like I don't have enough already!" Naruto said angrily.

"Don't take that tone with me!"

"I'll take whatever tone I want to! I don't need this, or you, right now! Just fuck off!" Naruto shouted. He was bright red, fresh tears coming to his eyes.

"Excuse me?! You will take that back this instant!" she stopped suddenly. "Wait, why are you crying?" Naruto wiped his hand over his eyes quickly and angrily, running out the door. "Naruto?!"

Naruto ran down the hallway, ignoring the stares of people as he passed by. He ran into the bathroom and collapsed onto the floor, the same spot that he had sat on with Sasuke. He heard a familiar laugh and gasped quietly, trying to stop his crying as the group came around the corner.

"Naruto?" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto tried to hide his face in his arms, fresh tears coming at the sound of Kiba's voice.

"Uh, hey guys, use a different bathroom," Kiba said hurriedly, pushing the others outside. When they were gone, Kiba turned back towards Naruto, hesitating on what he should do. He finally decided on coming and sitting down next to the blonde. He was silent for a second before asking the big question. "What's wrong?" he paused. "Did something happen with Sasuke?"

When Kiba said Sasuke's name, fresh sobs emitted from Naruto, bouncing off the walls of the small room.

"I'm guessing I was right." Kiba looked at Naruto awkwardly. "What happened?" Naruto didn't say anything. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Finally Naruto broke. "Kiba, he's gone!"

"What?!" he cried incredulously.

"Sasuke... he's gone. He left last night."

"Bu- bu- but why? I thought he liked you!" Not the right thing to say. Again Naruto broke down, shakes running up and down his body. "Ah! I'm sorry! Just... please! Stop crying!"

"I'm sorry Kiba, you don't have to stay here. I know I'm just being stupid. You can go." Naruto's words were interspersed with hiccups and little sobs.

"Come on. Of course I'm not gonna leave you! You're my friend!"

"I thought Sasuke was, too."

"He was!"

"Then why did he leave?" Naruto had calmed down a little. Instead of shaking with sobs, he was just quivering a little now.

"I don't know." Another pause. "Did he leave a note?" Naruto nodded his head. "What did it say?"

"He received information about his brother."

"Itachi?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, that explains it."

"Why? I mean, I know he isn't on good terms with him but-"

"This is worse then them not being on good terms. Itachi killed both of their parents, pretty much their entire clan! Ever since Sasuke was young he made himself the promise that he would kill his brother and avenge his clan. It's just been hit and miss for a while now, the fact that he got a lead is very important to him. You're going to have to try and understand, Naruto."

"I do." Naruto sniffed. "But it still hurts." he let out a watery chuckle. "I sound like such a girl."

"Well technically, you know, in your relationship… you _are_ the girl." Kiba pointed out. "OW! Hey!" Kiba yelled as he received a solid whack from the laughing blonde.

"Thanks Kiba."

"No problemo dude." Kiba said, grinning widely.

"I guess all there is left to do is wait, right?"

"Yep."

"Bring it on." Kiba let out a bark of a laugh, falling over with the intensity. "What?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That was so lame man. OW! Geez! You've gotta stop doin' that!"

"Who's laughing now?" Naruto said, grinning.

"I believe it's still me."

"Yeah right!" Naruto tackled Kiba to the floor and the two of them wrestled around for a while until they heard the familiar dinging of the school bell.

"Oi! Get off me! We gotta go to class!" Kiba grunted after being pinned by Naruto (again).

"Oh, fine." Naruto laughed freely, his worries forgotten for the moment.

"God, you lighten up fast."

"Sasuke always said that I was A.D.D." A little ping of pain hit Naruto in the back of his mind at Sasuke's name, but he ignored it.

"Well, I would have to agree with that." Kiba got off the floor, dusting himself off. "But seriously, we have ta go to class."

"I think I'm gonna skip."

"Don't you already have like, a million detentions?"

"Yeah, but one more won't hurt."

"Alrighty then, suit yourself!" Kiba said while rushing out the door. "Bye!" With a small wave, he was gone.

"Alright…. Now, where to go?" Naruto asked himself quietly. His head snapped up as an idea popped into his head, making him take off down the hall, leaving the dreary school behind.

Naruto ran through the town, dodging people and objects in his dash for the gate. He ran all the way up to it, finally slowing when it came into view. He stopped and looked at the structure that closed off their village from the rest of the world. Scanning over the area, he found a tree with a good vantage point of the road and climbed up, scaling it easily.

When he reached the to,p he scouted the branches and found one that looked sort of comfortable to sit on. From his branch, he could clearly see the road in and out of Konoha for miles.

"Alright, Sasuke. I'll wait for you. But I swear to God if you make me wait for the rest of my life I'm going to hunt you down and kill you myself!"

_**Five Years Later**_

"Hey Naruto!" a group of guys called out.

"Yeah?" the blonde answered. He had grown almost a foot, his gangly teenage body had filled out and his awkwardness had gone, leaving behind a confidant young man.

"You want to go to the bar with us? You're finally legal!"

"No thanks, guys. I have something I need to do."

"Oh, right. Never mind then. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, next time for sure."

"Ok then! See ya later dude!" the group called out, walking off to terrorize some poor bar.

Naruto looked up at the quickly darkening sky and sucked in the cool air. It had been five years since Sasuke had left, and every week he had gone and sat on his branch and waited.

"Maybe I should just give up," he said quietly to himself as he walked slowly over to the gate. He hopped up to his branch and sat down, peering down the road into the darkness. "Why would tonight be any different?" Naruto sighed heavily. "Maybe he's dead… or maybe he just found something better out there." He kind of hoped it was the second one… then again, maybe not.

He heard a quiet rustle coming from the road beyond. Instantly Naruto was fully alert, scanning the dark for any signs of movement. He jumped down from the tree and crouched on the side of the road. 'Could it be an attack?' Naruto wondered as he watched the road.

Slowly a figure appeared, walking without a lamp or light. He was wearing a black coat with a hood over his head, making it impossible to tell who he was. Naruto waited until the person got closer and then jumped from his hiding place, pulling out a knife. The reaction of the other man was also lightening fast. He pulled out his own knife and by the time Naruto got the knife to his thoat, he found that the man had a knife held to his throat as well.

"Naruto?" the man asked, surprised.

"Huh?"

The man used his other hand to pull off the hood.

"No. No way." Naruto said, dropping the knife and backing up slowly. Standing in front of him was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto," Sasuke said calmly.

"NO! Y— you can't be real."

"Naruto, I'm sorry."

"Five years! Five!"

"I know Naruto. Just please calm down, please."

Naruto was shaking, still not believing that Sasuke actually stood in front of him. He slumped to the ground, placing his head in his hands.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke ran over and knelt down beside Naruto, hesitating slightly. He had no idea where they stood anymore. Naruto reached out and wrapped a tentative arm around Sasuke's waist. He had no idea either.

"Where have you been?!"

"Everywhere. It's a long story," Sasuke answered, wrapping his own arms loosely around the blonde's shoulders.

Naruto yanked Sasuke's head down, staring into his eyes angrily. "Well you better come up with a damn good reason for being gone for five years or you're dead meat." Naruto pushed his lips onto Sasuke's forcefully, before pulling back and saying, "You're not planning on leaving anytime soon right?"

"No," Sasuke said, a little dazed by the sudden kiss.

"Then kiss me."

Sasuke smiled and leaned down to Naruto, letting their lips meet passionately, it had been so long. Naruto's heart started hammering in his chest, making him break the kiss. He stared at Sasuke, bewildered.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't believe I still react like that. I thought only teenagers did that."

"Obviously not." Sasuke said, leaning in for another small kiss.

"God, I waited so long for this."

"I know, me too. I'm sorry."

"That's alright. You can explain it to me later, -and you _will _explain it to me-, but right now we need to get caught up… somewhere other than the middle of the road." Naruto said, remembering where they were.

"Is my house still standing?"

"Of course."

"Will that work?"

"Perfectly." Naruto replied, wrapping one arm around Sasuke's neck, pulling him forward until their foreheads met. "I missed you, teme."

"Me too dobe."

Naruto smiled and took the hand that Sasuke offered to help him get up. When they were both standing Naruto didn't let go of Sasuke's hand and instead laced his fingers through the other's.

"Let's go." Naruto said happily.

Sasuke smiled and squeezed their entwined hands. "Alright."

"Don't let go." Naruto whispered before they took off into the night, together for tonight and many nights to come.

THE END

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh my goodness! It's over!! I can't believe my eyes! I thought it would never end!!

What on earth am I going to do with my free time now??

OOO! I know! I'll write another one! :D

yes yes yes.

anyway, comments are always loved and welcomed!

(I also wouldn't mind some critiquing!^^)


End file.
